


Missed You

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [9]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Simon and Daphne take a lil longer to work themselves back to each other.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Missed You

Simon started at her, words still ringing in his ears.

“I cannot continue acting as if I do not love you….just because something is not perfect does not make it any less worthy of love…”

He had felt an upsurge of emotion as he gazed at her, watched her forcefully assert her feelings for him, as she bared her heart and soul to him. He felt anger, despair, hatred, the feelings that had driven him for so long, but he also felt trust, passion, devotion, and love, and as the maelstrom of emotions battled within him he watched her, watched as she begged him with her eyes to speak, to say anything. But there were too many feelings, too many emotions, too many things that had to be said but no words enough to encompass his devotion to her, his love for her.

He watched as she turned and left the courtyard. As the rain continued to fall around him, a numbness settled in, because as Daphne walked away Simon realized she had left with the most important part of him, a part he knew he would never get back.

The numbness brought relief from the deluge of emotions. It brought relief from the coldness of the rain and spared him the pain of any sort of company at the moment. But the numbness could not touch the emptiness he felt. Why couldn’t he fucking speak? Say anything. Three little words, three little words he knew he felt, there was no doubt, and while they clearly needed to talk some things out, she had offered him a chance, and he had stood there.

As he noticed the rain was stopping, Simon wasn’t exactly sure how but before he knew it he was on a horse out of London. In his study at Clyvedon, he sits, staring at the fire, an empty whiskey bottle on the floor beside the desk and another half-full clutched in his fist. Normally alcohol was a welcome escape for him, but today it only seemed to emphasize his emptiness. He tried to think of anything else, but it seemed Daphne had at some point taken residence in his mind, and he could look nowhere without missing her presence like a phantom limb one forgot was no longer there. Thinking about Daphne was painful. He remembered everything about her, her voice, her assertiveness, her smile, her expressive eyes, her laugh, and he knew she had waited for him. She would have waited, and the longer she waited the more the hope in her eyes would have dimmed. He took a large swig, praying to some deity that he may soon pass out and get some reprieve from the hell of his own making.

.

.

.

“Colin. Colin have you spoken to Daphne?”

“No…have you?”

“No…but Hastings has left London.”

“Without Daphne?”

“Without Daphne. She has made me promise not to interfere, but neither you nor Benedict made such a promise. Benedict is god knows fucking where and ill string him up by the balls if he doesn’t show up soon but I am almost positive Hastings took the cowards way out and is hiding out at Clyvedon. Go and talk some fucking sense into him.”

“I’m leaving now.”

.

.

.

“Hastings you fucker!”

“Bridgerton number three…what are you doing here?”

“I think a better question is what are YOU doing here, without Daphne?”

“Not doing well if that will make you feel better”

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Sit down for gods sakes your pacing is making me dizzy…grab a drink and take a seat….now. well. I imagine you know a little something about being blindsided when you’re in love.”

“Yes…but what has this got to do with you and Daphne?”

“We had a fall through in communication…”

“Oh, boy do I know how that feels. I am sure you remember my short engagement with Marina? I loved her…but she tricked me. Why didn’t she just talk to me? She was using me.” Colin started to tear up, the sobs coming up louder as he drank more and more.

“All anyone wanted to do was save our name, but did anyone care how I felt? I was in love! I was betrayed. but no, let us ALL focus on the queen’s luncheon.”

“I know… it's just so difficult..”

“Hastings I think we misjudged you…thank you for listening to me”

Simon saluted him with the bottle in his hand, “anytime brother”

“I’ll drink to that!”

.

.

.

“Benedict where in gods name have you been?”

“Uh..out?”

“Fucker. Get on a fucking horse. Get your ass to Clyvedon and straighten out the god damn duke of hastings NOW”

“Alright alright stop yelling…want to explain exactly what I am straightening him out for?”

“He left Daphne and hightailed it to Clyvedon. I sent Colin in the morning but you had better go and make sure Hastings is returning.”

“Why don’t you go?”

“I promised Daphne…but you and Colin made no such promise now GO.”

“You really should have told me earlier I hate riding at night”

“Pray tell where was I supposed to find you?”

“You know what I should be heading out”

“You do that.”

.

.

.

“Colin? Hastings?”

“Benny! You came!” Colin swayed as he tried to get up to greet his brother.

Hastings simply tipped his bottle in greeting and gestured to the mantle, “Pick your poison and take a seat”

“What the bloody hell is going on here? Colin, you were supposed to bring him back!”

“Oh yea…well, either way, no one’s leaving tonight…might as well sit down and have a drink!”

“Oh very well…now will someone explain why the fuck Hastings is here but Daphne is in London?”

Simon raised his bottle, “I’ll take this one. Well. You see. Daphne and I had a communication issue that kind of blew up and as you all know I had no desires to be a Duke, and all the responsibilities were just thrown into my lap and I had so many burdensome things to deal with, no idea what to do with them and god forbid me for not wanting to throw another wrench into the mix!”

“Are you calling Daphne a wrench?”

“No…no god no…she’s perfect, amazing, the best thing to ever happen to me. But children. I don’t want children just yet. Not never, just not now.”

“Have you told her this?”

“What part of communication issues don’t you get?”

Colin suddenly perked up “but you’re communicating just fine right now”

“It's easier with guys”

Colin nodded in agreement, thinking on his conversation with Simon about Marina. “You got that right.”

Benedict took a large gulp. “Boy do I know how that feels. Like don’t get me wrong I like women. Love sleeping with them, but there’s something about being with guys that’s easier. Like I know exactly what they’re thinking, and they know me. I like em both, but guys are easier.”

Colin and Simon just looked at him. “So we were talking about talking…I sense you are not?”

“Oh fuck. Is this going to be a problem?”

“No..god no Ben we are your brothers, here for you no matter what..but the ton is not as accepting as us.”

“I know hence the dilemma. God with men there are never any expectations, and all the talking is straight to the point. With women..they’re a fucking mystery. Magical, amazing and all, but holy fuck I grew up with sisters and I still have no idea what's going on with them.”

“Yea so imagine how I feel, an only child, grew up with no one, only really met women in brothels and the like.”

“God. Simon man I think we all judged you far too early.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Colin took a large swig

“Cheers!” Simon and Ben clinked before drinking as well. 

.

.

.

Anthony paced in his study. Two days. Two days since he had sent Colin to knock some sense into Hastings, and one since he had sent Benedict along to hurry things up. Two days, and yet no Duke of Hastings at Hastings House. 

Fuck. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself, he muttered angrily, saddling up his horse to go and round up his brothers and brother-in-law. 

.

.

.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me? Ben, Colin I sent you here to get HIM back to London not for you two to get drunk of your sorry asses with him. What the fuck happened?” 

Simon stood up, grabbing the desk for support. “If I may..” Pointing his bottle at Colin, “You see Colin is trying to recover from the heartbreak of one Ms Marina Thompson, a heartbreak you never really let him get over.” Gesturing to Benedict, “And this one..well this one is grappling and coming to terms with his sexuality, and trying to figure out what to do about it.” “And well for me, well I am trying to figure out how to talk to Daphne.”

Anthony’s mouth fell open. “Well. I have to say I was not expecting that. Well first, Benedict, whatever you do, our family loves you, and you shall have our full support. Given that, do remember we have three younger sisters to marry off, and while we would like to support you the ton is rather close-minded, so do with that what you will.” 

“Thanks, brother, yeah no worries, it just feels good to say it out loud.”

“Good we are all here for you. and Colin, well I am truly sorry. I know exactly what you are feeling.”

“You do?”

Anthony walked over to the mantle and grabbed his own bottle, and took a large swig before answering. “Siena. I know I kept it a secret, but I was in love with the opera singer Siena Rosso.”

“Secret?”

“That was a secret?”

“Not a very well kept one if everyone knew about it.”

“You mean you all knew?”

“You didn’t hide it very well. You stared at her, slept at her apartment across town you paid for, you practically glared daggers at me when she propositioned me, I highly doubt there was anyone in the ton that didn’t know about the two of you.”

“Oh. well. I was in love with her, and she…well she turned me down.”

“Oh shit. Sorry Bridgerton”

“We all are brother” Colin piped up.

“Ah well. Heartbreak. I wasn’t dealing with it well then, and not now either. Sorry, we pushed you, Colin. I could barely keep it together, and god I should have been a better brother to you.”

“Anthony don’t cry you’ll set us all off.”

“Too late”

.

.

.

The sharp clack-clack of a cane rapping against the doorway jolted Benedict out of sleep. He had barely a moment to warn the others before all four of them were covered with a deluge of ice water. 

“I don’t know what possessed the four of you to come hide out here and have this little pity party sponsored by Lagavulin, but I am giving you five minutes to clean yourselves off and get yourselves in the carriage waiting outside to take you back to London.”

She whacked each of the three Bridgerton brothers individually till they stood and ran off to change into dry clothing until only Simon remained.

She pointed her cane at him. “You my dear boy deserve far more than a whack from me. What in gods name possessed you I will never understand. Anyone with eyes can see that you are crazy about her. That you love her. But rather than go face your problems and talk to your wife, you came here and drew idiots to join your pity party like a moth to a flame.”

“Well to be fair, Benedict does have real problems.” 

“Be that as it may, we are talking about you, your grace. and your problem is that Daphne has left London. Alone. And before you ask, no none of us know where she has gone. All I know is that she was waiting for her husband to come to her, to talk to her. She has held her head up high and acted the part of a proper duchess even though her eyes no longer hold that spark of happiness they always did. She hid it well but she has been crying, awfully broken up about whatever happened between you two while you on the other hand have prioritised breaking England’s record for most whiskey consumed in one sitting. You are about to lose the best fucking thing to ever happen to you. What’s the god damn plan?”

“I…I…Daphne’s been crying? Daphne’s gone? Gone?”

“What do you mean Daphne’s gone?”

Simon and Lady Danbury turned to see Anthony in the doorway, Benedict and Colin behind him.

“I will only ask once more. What. Do. You. Mean. Daphne’s. Gone.”

“You will not use that tone in my presence Mr Bridgerton, I am not the cause of her disappearance.”

“My apologies Lady Danbury, it was directed at him.”

“Be that as it may, you and your brothers are hardly innocent, having failed to bring about his and your own return to London.”

“Well yes…but that's not what is important right now. We must leave immediately, question everyone at Hastings house and the surrounding area discreetly, someone has to have seen her or know something.”

“Yes...Yes…maybe we can send word to the other properties, see if she has gone there”

They all moved to the doorway, only Simon stood frozen. 

“Hastings?” “Simon?”

“Gone?”

“Simon. We will find her. Get a move on we have to get to London.”

“None of you are in riding shape after having drunk for five days straight. Get in the carriage, MOVE.”

.

.

.

It had been five days, and apparently no one. No one had seen head or tail of Daphne. Of course, it wasn’t like they could just announce the duchess of hastings was missing, but it appeared no one knew where she was. With each passing day, Simon got more and more worried. Daphne was intelligent and strong but there was a disgusting, cruel world out there, one he had seen first hand. He spent his days scouring for any trace of her, and his nights torturing himself with possible scenarios of what harms may have befallen her. But worst of all were the scenarios where she was happy without him.

The next morning, Jeffries woke him up with an urgent shake, “a messenger has arrived for you, your grace. She claims to have knowledge on the Duchess’s whereabouts. Simon awoke with a start, grabbing whatever clothes were within reach, running downstairs half-dressed.

“You know where the Duchess is? Tell me. Now.”

“Your Grace, if we may speak in private?”

“Very well, but you better have some good information.” He ordered the staff out and took a seat.

“Your Grace, the Duchess is with Ms Langham, at her country seat. Ms Langham instructed all of us to keep her presence there a secret, she said it was of the utmost importance and anyone who disobeyed would be punished severely. Ms Langham sent me though, to let you know. She would like to invite you to stay for a few days as her guest. She asks though, that you keep your reasons for travelling there a secret and only you come.”

“How do I know you are speaking the truth?”

“It is all here Your Grace, Ms Langham also sent a letter for this very reason.”

He scanned the letter. It would seem he was to be a guest of Ms Langham.

“Before you leave, tell me. Have you seen Daph-I mean the Duchess? How is she? Is she alright?”

“Your Grace, if I may speak freely?”

“You may”

“She puts on a good show, but she’s sad. When it seems no one is looking, her mask falls and it’s quite clear she is not alright. I imagine that’s why Ms. Langham sent for you.”

“Remind me— what’s Ms Langham’s full name?”

“Kitty, Kitty Langham Your Grace.”

Simon froze. “You are dismissed, let Ms Langham know I have accepted her kind invitation.”

As soon as she left, Simon sank down into his chair. Kitty Langham. Langham had rung a bell in his mind, but Kitty had reminded him why. Kitty Langham was known to throw certain kind of parties at her country seat, he had even attended one or two in the past. Her husband was away so often, she often invited married ladies in similar situations to stay with her, which seemed like a nice thing to do and that was the extent most of the ton had knowledge of Kitty’s parties. Only those that have been invited know that men, well rakes, were also invited, and that fidelity was not exactly encouraged.

His head fell into his hands. Daphne. At one of Kitty’s parties. He imagined faceless men running their dirty hands all over her, kissing her, holding her, he felt as though someone had set his blood on fire. No. No man was going to touch her. She was his. He had been stupid enough to let her go once, twice really, but he wouldn’t make that mistake a third time. He only hoped it wasn’t too late to beg for her forgiveness. He would set off for the Langham country home as soon as he was packed.

.

.

.

“Your Grace, we didn’t expect you till tomorrow”

“My apologies Ms Langham, and thank you again for the invitation. I was told it may rain tomorrow and did not fancy riding through a storm.”

“Please, call me Kitty. Interesting though, I was expecting it to be sunny like it has been for the past three weeks. But no matter, it’s a good thing I had the staff set up your suite in the West wing, the other rooms are full, follow me.”

“Thank you. I imagine you have a number of guests, so I hope you have not gone to too much trouble.”

“Nonsense, no trouble at all. Now just follow this hallway till the end and turn right, and your suite will be the second door on the left. I hope you will excuse me, I must return to the main ballroom. You may join us if you wish your grace, otherwise see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“I will be down shortly, thank you, Kitty.”

“My pleasure.”

Simon closed the door and shucked off his coat. He would write a quick message to Bridgerton, let him know he found Daphne and to call off the search, and he would bring her back to Clyvedon, and he would let them know when they should come to visit. Then he would go downstairs and have a long-overdue conversation with his wife.

.

.

.

When he made it to the ballroom, the party was already in full swing. He saw various pairings that the would certainly set Lady Whistledown’s quill wagging and hoped for their sake that none of the parties activities reached her. As he scanned the room, his eyes were immediately drawn to a vision of a woman in a deep maroon dress with a plunging neckline. A second later he realized why he was so drawn to her, it was Daphne, and she was most certainly the most gorgeous woman in the room and it seemed like everyone else knew it as well.

He prowled the outskirts of the ballroom, waiting until she excused herself to get some air to follow her.

“Daphne.”

“Simon! What are you doing here?”

Simon’s eyebrows flew up. Gesturing wildly, he spoke fiercely “That’s what I wanted to ask you. One and a half weeks ago you stood in front of me and poured your heart out in an extremely sentimental heartfelt speech about how much you love me and miss me”

Daphne cut him off, “And did you say anything? No right. So I got over you.”

Simon’s eyebrows went up even higher and his voice went up three octaves, “Ten days. Ten days and you got over me?”

Daphne moved closer, her hands sliding over his coat, “Simon. There is no longer anything between you and me, so let’s just enjoy ourselves, okay?”

Simon just stood there. It seemed as though his wife was making a habit of leaving him utterly speechless.

.

.

.

Simon was in absolute hell. He watched man after man, and even a few women paw at Daphne and Daphne let them. She laughed at their stupid jokes, let them bring her drinks she did not want and danced with all of them. repeatedly. After the hunt she had cosied up next to Lord St. John, flashing her doe eyes at home and running her hands along his bicep, complimenting him on his marksmanship. After a game of cricket where Lord Bourne’s wicket had fallen to the first ball Simon’s team bowled, Daphne was there to console him and reassure him of his prowess. For the opera performance, she had sat next to Lord Ravenstock and giggled and flashed her doe eyes at him as he whispered in her ear for the entire performance. She did all of this while pointedly ignoring all of Simon’s attempts to get her alone.

After he saw her simper after the winner of the hunt, he told himself he would take the activities seriously, and so he had but rather than go to him as captain of the winning team, she chose to console the losing team. She, purposely it seemed, was avoiding him at events and made sure to disappear or occupy herself whenever he came near. It was absolutely infuriating. How the hell was he supposed to apologize if he couldn’t say a bloody word to his wife?

.

.

.

On the third day, he decided he would escape to the town, find a boxing ring to work his anger out or get foxxed enough that he found a fight that way. He had not counted on seeing Daphne, in town, eating ice cream, doing sinful things to that spoon, while gazing up from under her lashes, for Lord Ralston. Fuck the boxing ring, he needed a drink. Preferably more than one. After more than a few drinks, he had decided it was time to

return home and as he attempted to stumble through the dark he thought he might take a shortcut through the woods—he hadn’t counted on falling quite so much. Dragging his cut and bruised body back to the Langham estate was no easy feat, and all he wanted to do was lie down, preferably for a week and recover. The last thing he was prepared to see was his wife on the stairs. All he could do was laugh at his luck. Of course, she had to see him now.

“Simon?”

“Hello, my dear. We meet again at last.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have been avoiding me. Don’t bother to make excuses, I don’t have the patience at the moment. Now if you will excuse me, I have a bed calling my name.”

As he walked past her, she grabbed his arm.

“Wait. Let me fix you up a bit.”

He dipped his head. “Follow me.”

As he sat in his room and gazed at Daphne tending to his cuts, listening to her mutterings about what a stupid sport boxing was and how if he wanted to die there were easier ways to accomplish it, it struck him how much he loved her. And he much he wanted to tell her that. He opened his mouth to speak, but the question “What are you doing up so late?” came out.

“I was fetching some milk…couldn’t sleep.”

“But the kitchens are the other way”

“Are they? I wasn’t aware.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“You are a horrible liar.”

“Fine. I noticed you were missing today and I wanted to wait for you to come back. See if you were okay. And as I have received my answer, I will take my leave now.”

“Daphne..wait.”

She paused, not turning around.

“Spend the day with me tomorrow. Please. Just one day. That’s all I am asking for. This is the last thing I will ever ask you to do, just spend one day with me.”

“Simon…it won’t change anything.”

“Please. Daphne. I’ll get on my hands and knees and beg. Is that what you want me to do? I’ll beg.”

She heard the creak of the chair as he rose,

“No, no need to beg very well I shall spend tomorrow with you. But that is all. After tomorrow you will leave.”

“If that is what you desire.”

“It is.”

“Meet me at the entrance at 7. I want to make the most of my time with you.”

“See you then Your Grace.”

And with that, Daphne left. Simon fell back into the chair. While he had been sad Daphne hadn’t turned to look at him, he was also partly relieved. He knew how desperate he sounded, he barely recognized the man who was ready to get on his hands and knees and beg, and if she had seen the look on his face, well he still wasn’t that comfortable showing that much weakness in front of others. As he crawled into bed, he regretted for a moment that he would have to awaken so early, but this could very well be the last time he spent with his wife, and he would make the most of it. He wanted her to be happy. He would try and show her how happy he could make her tomorrow, but it might be too late a small part of him knew.

.

.

.

As Daphne walked backed to the room, she thought again about their conversation. How her carefully constructed image had fallen to pieces in front of him. That was why she had to avoid him. He managed to get under her skin, read her in a way no one else could. It had taken everything in her to leave him when he was injured, she hated seeing what boxing did to

him. She hated that he mutilated himself. But she hated herself more for admitting she missed him. She knew she couldn’t have turned around, no if she had she wouldn’t have left. Five minutes in his presence and she was reduced to a mess, she didn’t know how she was supposed to hold herself together for a full day of his attentions.

As she crawled into bed, she shivered, and wished, as she did every night, her warm husband was there to hold her as she fell asleep. One day she told herself. One day and he’ll be gone. One day and she can go back to pretending like everything was fine, and there would be no one to call her bluff.

.

.

.  
“A carriage? where are we going? Where’re the footmen?”

“Yes, a carriage, the destination is a surprise, and it’s only us. I have some things I want to show you.”

Daphne eyed him suspiciously.

“You promised one day. Please trust me on this.”

“Very well.”

Daphne watched as he skillfully wielded the horses and directed the carriage forward. She had no idea where they were going, but they drove, in silence, for about thirty minutes before coming to a stop near a cliff.

She turned to address him, “Where are we?”

“From the top of this cliff, you can see far into the horizon. It’s only about 45 minutes outside of London by horse, and this is where I would come to think. I would sit here, and I would think about my life, and what I wanted to do. How I was to become more than my father ever thought I could be. How I would live my life. How I would escape.” He turned to her, “I wanted to show you this place. This is where I came after the day I told you our ruse was over. I came here to think, to clear my head before I took to the seas to escape. But all I could think about was that while I wanted to escape, I wanted to not deal with the ton and expectations and society, I wanted all those things I once did but on two tickets not one. I only want those things if they’re with you.”

“Simon…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. I didn’t plan on sharing so much, only that it was a nice place I came to visit and we should breakfast here, but what can I say all my plans get thrown out the window where you are concerned.”

“You know I was always the perfect daughter. A great number of expectations, marrying well and playing the part of a good child and mother and wife. Sometimes I wish to escape that too, but I am always scared. I don’t really know who Daphne is outside of that.”

“Well. Daphne is someone who doesn’t take shit from anyone, she punches men who try to wrong her, she fights for what and whom she believes in, even riding into duels to champion her causes, and she’s caring and sweet and loving. Even to those who don’t deserve it. She’s gorgeous, not only because she’s beautiful but because she’s kind and intelligent and strong.”

“Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me? I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.

As she gazed at him, she realized she did know when he was being fake and when he wasn’t, and he was being honest. It was like seeing a whole new side of him, but as her brain traitorously reminded her, it was a side of him she had seen before. He had always seen her. Believed in her. Ever since the beginning, he saw her as a person, as someone other than a daughter or a soon-to-be-wife. Staying aloof was going to be harder than she thought.

After a light breakfast, mostly quiet, but a comfortable silence, Simon helped her back into the carriage and they set off. This time though, Daphne was not content to sit in silence.

“Tell me about your childhood. You know all about mine, I still know next to nothing about yours.”

Simon sighed, not because he didn’t want to share but mostly because he did not care to relive those memories. But if Daphne wanted to know, he would tell her. He knew she knew the bare-bones story, so he chose instead to tell her about how it was to live at Lady Danbury’s, of what their lessons were like. Strict, effective, but with love and his best interests at heart. He regaled her with some of the more amusing anecdotes from his times at Eton and Oxford. He told her of his mathematical prowess and how he chose his major. Daphne asked after his travels, and after recounting them he turned the question onto her, where would she like to go. Daphne told him of her wish to go to Nice, where she could lie and watch the gorgeous scenery from the beachside. She closed her eyes as she spoke, imagining lying on the beach, cooling off and frolicking in the sea, before lying back on the beach with a drink in her hand, turning her head to see the man she loved as they held hands and watched the sunset.

“I want all those things I always did but on two tickets..”

She recalled what Simon had said, just earlier today. It seemed as though he was not the only one that felt that way. She fell quiet, deep in thought.

Simon noticed her change in mood and left her to her thoughts.

.

.

.

Daphne was just getting hungry again, they had been riding for quite a while when they pulled into a village she had never been in before.

“Where are we?”

“Actually, we are about 2 hours away from Clyvedon. As you know, my father and mother did not have a very loving marriage and my mother often had a lot of free time and she would visit all the surrounding villages. There is a place here that serves the most amazing chocolate cake, it was my mother’s favourite and Lady Danbury always brought me here as a special treat on my mother’s and my birthdays. It was always a special outing, and it was one of the things I missed the most when I finally went off to school.”

Daphne smiled, she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help but allow a small spark of hope to bloom within her. Simon was opening up to her.

As they walked through the village, a much-needed walk after the amount of cake they consumed (Daphne had to agree it was the best cake she had ever had), they came upon the marketplace. Daphne remarked that it was a gorgeous one, better than most she had ever been to, but Simon insisted there was nothing more colourful or exciting than the markets he had been to in India. That set off a joking conversation where Daphne and Simon compared his worldly excursions to her favourite haunts in England, each trying to one-up the other. Walking through, they came upon children, the boys ran circles around Daphne while the girls twirled and asked to hold her hand. Daphne was perfect with them, and Simon watched in awe. He loved seeing her with them, and the way her eyes lit up was just magical. As their eyes met over the children, he watched her face drop, and she waved the children off.

Simon led her up a hill overlooking the market, where they both sat down. Both of them knew the conversation they had to have, but it was almost like they didn’t know where to start. Daphne drew in a breath and began with an apology for that night, for not listening to him, which prompted Simon to apologize for not being completely forthcoming with her. Once it was all out in the open, both of them went quiet for a beat, before Daphne let him know that while she did want kids, she realized she also wanted to wait a while, she didn’t want kids just yet. Simon turned to her, surprised. She half-smiled at him.

“It seems as though there are other things to life than simply raising children, and I would like to explore for a while, see the world a little before I settle down and have children. What about you? Has anything changed?”

It was Simon’s turn to look straight ahead. “Things have changed, I fell in love with you for one thing. I realized that my love for you outweighed my hatred of my father. Believe it or not, I decided that within the first day of leaving London.”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“I was scared.” Simon said, “Of change, of being too late, of being vulnerable, it was difficult to imagine what the future would look like. So I stuck to what I knew.”

“I never took you as a coward.”

“Really?”

“Really. I always thought of you as so brave, fighting for what you wanted, what you thought was right, I had hoped you would fight for me, and when you didn’t what conclusion could I draw other than I wasn’t worth fighting for?”

“Daphne…you were the brave one. You are the brave one. I was a coward from the beginning. I was so scared of my feelings for you I almost lost you to the prince. Then when I had you, I lost you again when I was too scared to be honest about my feelings for you.”

Daphne felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily and prayed he didn’t see it. Standing up she brushed the non-existent dirt off of her and turned to walk back to the carriage.

“I think we should call it a day. I would like to head back.”

Simon opened his mouth to argue but seeing Daphne’s posture he relented. It was a rather quiet drive home, and when they returned there was a ball in full swing. Kitty answered the door and immediately cajoled both of them to join the crush. As soon as they entered, Simon turned to ask Daphne to dance, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

It would be another three hours of tedious small talk and trying to catch glimpses of Daphne when he saw a flash of her blue dress out of the corner of his eye. She had just escaped out into the garden, and he followed her out.

He heard her quiet sobs, and immediately sped up.

“Daphne…Daphne what’s wrong?”

Turning around, she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I...I came to see if you were alright. I wanted to talk to you, to ask you to dance.”

“I cannot dance with you.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“Fine, speak to me. We used to pass hours joking around at these events. I thought we found that again today.”

“Simon I cannot spend another minute with you.”

He took a step forward, “Why not?”

He watched another tear track it’s way down her face, and a sob escape before the words tore out of her chest “Because if I spend one more minute with you, I will fall in love with you. again. and I can’t survive another heartbreak from you, Simon.” Daphne started to walk back into the house, turning around to face Simon as he stood there. “I can’t. I am so sorry, and I wish I was stronger but I can’t Simon. I just can’t.”

Simon turned to catch her hand, he could hear her sobs and he spoke, his voice low but full of conviction, “I love you, Daphne. I truly do. More than anything else in the world, and I would do anything for you. I promised you after today I would leave, and I will keep that promise. From now till midnight I shall wait in my carriage, to go back Clyvedon. I shall not bother you again if you do not come, but Daphne please, I love you. I choose you. every time. Please please please come back to me. Let us try to be us again. Let us do it right. We know better now, we learned from our mistakes and we won’t make them again. We will talk, we will laugh and we will be happy. Please, Daphne. Please.”

And with that he let her go and walked straight past her into the house, not allowing himself to look back at her.

.

.

.

Daphne stood frozen for a good ten minutes until laughter from inside jolted her back to reality. She returned to her room in a daze, pacing back and forth alternating looks at the floor and the clock. She could not deny they she still burned for Simon. That she was intoxicated by his very presence. She knew him better than ever now, understanding why he was the way he was. But that was no guarantee that they would not make the same mistakes again. That they would be happy. She paused. Yes they would make mistakes, everyone did but they would talk. They knew to talk, to be honest. And hadn’t mama always told her that marriage wasn’t easy? that it took work, it was easy to just walk away when things got tough but it was so hard to stay and work things out. But when something is worth it, you work for it. You put the time and effort in. They had vowed to stand by each other in sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad. And as she thought about it, she wanted to be there for Simon. She wanted to be there to remind him when he lapsed that he was a good man, that he was not his father, because he was an amazing man. One that she was lucky to know. One that she loved. As it dawned on her, she ran to the door. She was going to fight for him. For them.

She ran to the entrance, wrenching the doors open, only to see the driveway was empty. It was 13 minutes past 12. Simon was gone.

Daphne crumpled into a heap on the floor and cried.

.

.

.

“She must have fallen asleep here”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, but I know Hastings left last night. Do you think it has something to do with that?”

“I don’t know…maybe? I thought they weren’t speaking?”

“Hmm, one of the staff members said she saw them speaking on the terrace last night and Her Grace seemed quite distressed.”

“Oh dear.”

Daphne came to slowly, upon hearing the voices speaking above her. “What happened? Where am I?” She rubbed her eyes, and the blurry faces of Kitty Langham and Lucy Granville came into focus.

“Sweetheart, Daphne what’s wrong? Why are you here? Did you sleep here?”

Daphne closed her eyes as the events of yesterday and night came back to her. She felt tears well up again at the realization that she lost Simon. Again.

“Daphne dear please, tell us, what happened?”

Too physically tired and emotionally drained to sugarcoat or varnish the events, her emotional recount of what transpired between the duke and her tumbled out.

“Daphne…oh gosh we had no idea. I am so so sorry, Daphne…”

“It is not your fault, I chose not to share. I was embarrassed, especially as ours was touted as the love match of the season.”

“Still. we are your friends, we should have known something was wrong.”

Daphne waved off their concerns, “What’s done is done. Now I had best return to my home, and try to figure out how to navigate my life…alone.” Just the idea was enough to make her tear up once again.

“Nonsense, you love him don’t you?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

“And you said he is at Clyvedon is he not?”

“He is.”

“Then you shall go to Clyvedon and win him back.”

“I can’t..”

“Why the hell not? He loves you, You love him, what more do you need? unless you do not want him…”

“No, I want him. I would do anything for him.”

“Then it is settled. You can take my carriage, and you shall leave for Clyvedon today.”

For the first time in a while, Daphne felt hopeful. Truly hopeful that she and Simon would have another chance. They would be happy. She could see their future, together, and it was amazing. It was all she ever wanted.

“Kitty…I have an important stop to make on the way to Clyvedon…”

.

.

.

Up until the last minute, Simon had held out hope that she would come to him. It was only at 12 when a footman had rapped on the hood did he have to acknowledge that she wasn’t coming. Feeling his heartbreak in his chest, he rapped twice back, letting the footmen know to start the carriage.

The ride home had been long and tedious, but Simon barely noticed. All he could think about was the cold, lonely castle and future awaiting him. Walking in, everything seemed dimmer, like it was sagging without Daphne there to lend her lightness and warmth. He made a beeline for the study, hoping that the staff had had the foresight to restock his mantle after the Bridgerton's and his pity party a few weeks prior.

He raised a glass to his staff for knowing their duke so well, they had restocked the mantle and then proceeded to get stinking drunk in record time before passing out with his head on the desk.

He awoke to a pounding on his study door rivalling the one in his head. Walking over, he opened the door and leaned against it for support.

“Daphne? What are you doing here?”

She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked in, saying “I brought cake…your favourite!”

“What? What about Kitty Langham's party? And all your suitors?”

“The party —Cancelled. As for the men—Are you kidding me? Them? Never. There’s no one but you. Never been anyone but you. Will never be anyone but you.”

She walked back over to close the door, kiss him again and walk him to his chair before asking him to sit.

Simon followed her, “I don’t understand. You didn’t come. Why are you here?”

“Because I love you.”

“You do?”

She gave him an incredulous look. “Of course I do. I have for a long time now, since we began our ruse of courting.” Her expression faltered as she admitted “I was scared too. It took me longer than I would have liked to admit that I love you too. Have a for a while. and that I want to fight for us.”

Simon stood up to face her. “It’s not only going to be smooth sailing from now on out. We will still fight, have disagreements, get mad, want to storm out..”

Daphne interrupted, “And we will makeup, and talk about it, and calm each other down and go drag the other back home.”

“Daphne..marriage is hard. We are so different.”

“Are you backing out on me?”

“No, I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“Listen to me. I know exactly what I want and it’s you. I know exactly what I’m getting into and I’m telling you I want to fight for us. I want us. I want to see the world but only with your hand in mine. I want children but only if you want them too. I want to live at Clyvedon only if you are here too. I want this life but only if you’re with me. Are you?”

“Daphne. Of course. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Then what the fuck are we fighting about?”

Simon laughed and drew her into a deep kiss. “Iv missed you..Wife….and you know what dirty talk in your prim and proper voice does to me…”

“Cake first.”

“How about cake during?”

“Simon!”

.

.

.

~Some weeks later on the beaches of Nice~

Daphne breathed in the sea air and closed her eyes. Nice was wonderful. France was freer than London was, especially here, and she was able to get away with wearing a short top and shorts on the beach, and Simon was simply in a pair of short. France was also freer about public displays of affection, something she and Simon took advantage of quite often. Daphne was currently lying in the sun, she has put on quite a bit of cooks sunblock, replenishing the coat hourly as she knew she burned easily.

She leaned up on her elbows to move under the shade of the umbrella for a bit when she saw a few french girls twirling their hair in front of Simon. She growled. Growled. He was hers.

She brushed the sand off of her and put her hair up before walking over and running a hand up his chest and around his neck to draw him into a kiss. That should show them. He was hers.

Simon grinned at his wife. “Sweetheart, not that I’m complaining about the kiss but it’s a little hard to miss that I’m married. The constant talk about you, the ring on my finger, the fact that I keep turning to stare at you…”

“Doesn’t matter. They were too close.”

“They wanted directions to a cafe”

“They wanted you”

“Well… I want you…I think it’s time we return to the villa…”

“You know I always wanted to see Nice, and by that, I didn’t just mean the villa and the sea.”

Simon pulled her against his chest, running his hands over her arms, snaking them around her waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“So tell me then…where would you like to go?”

Daphne, slightly dazed, replied “the villa”

Simon laughed, but picked her up bridal style and made to move in the direction of their villa.

.

.

.

~a few weeks later, back at Clyvedon~

“Sister!”

“Anthony! Benny! and Colin! It’s so nice to see you all, thank you for coming to Clyvedon.”

“Yes well…it has been a while since we saw you. I trust you and Simon have worked things out?”

“Oh yes…we are quite wonderful. How have you been?”

The three of them looked at each other.

“How much has Simon told you?”

“Hmmm…well he gave me the highlights…so I know Anthony was wrong and we must all never let him forget….I know Colin and Anthony were wallowing…I am to get an update on that…and I know Benny here bats for both teams. Love you Ben…nothing could change that.”

Colin and Benedict immediately drew Daphne into a hug, they had missed their sister and she was always the best to go to for comfort and for understanding. Anthony was still pouting a little at the being the wrong comment, but the other three grabbed him and pulled him into the hug.

“I missed you guys.”

“That’s you’re own fault. You are not supposed to run away on your own. We’re your brothers, we’re supposed to help you with that.”

“Yes yes, next time I have to run away I shall call the three of you.”

Simon drawled from the doorway, “Next time? I should hope not.”

“Hastings!”

“Bridgertons… I trust all is well?”

“Yes…they are all good, they came to visit me” Daphne chimed in.

“Well actually sister, I would love to speak to Simon about you know the whole situation with the singer last season…it truly was transformative last time..” Anthony said.

“Well the mantle has been refreshed, feel free to go to the study.” Simon gestured.

Anthony took his leave and disappeared into the study.

Benedict made to move to the study as well, “You know it was lovely to see you Daph but Simon I was hoping you could offer some advice on an issue I’m having?”

“Sure sure, go follow your brother.”

“Colin not you too?”

Colin turned red, “Well…you see…”

“Get out. Go. Whatever I see how it is. You came for Simon, not your own sister.”

Simon laughed, “if it makes you feel better, I think they came for my whiskey.”

“That does not make me feel better.”

“Maybe this might. I have no reason to be upset, so I shall not be drinking. they shall be absolutely pissed drunk and shall be spilling all sorts of secrets. Now we have no secrets, so I wouldn’t feel the least bit bad sharing them all with you..”

Daphne smiled. “This is why I love you.”

“Really this is why?”

“Yes now get a move on I want to know everything!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
